powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
2 Part Episode Part 1
2 Part Episode Part 1 is an episode of Power Rangers: The Animated Series. Story Headquarters (rangers are shooting Red Ranger) (Red Ranger is wearing bullet-proof vest) *'Red Ranger': (laughs) That was awesome! (takes off bullet-proof vest) Here, now someone else put on the bullet-proof vest! (alarm goes off making doorbell noise) Doorbell stations! Prepare to pretend we're not here, sign for a package, or receive pizza! Let's move, P.R.gers! *'Yellow Ranger': "P.R.gers"? Wouldn't just "P.R.s" be shorter, & make more sense? *'Red Ranger': Making sense is not part of my mission plan, ranger! I'm sticking with the "ger". (door opens to reveal White Ranger) *'Rangers': (gasps) *'Black Ranger': I can't believe I'm seeing this sight. Why if it isn't Ranger White! *'Red Ranger': (to White Ranger) To what do we owe the pleasure, admiral? *'White Ranger': I'm here to clean up your acts, Power Rangers. The Bureau of Elite Fighting Forces, or "BEEF", is not impressed with your— *'Yellow Ranger': Uh, that's "BEFF". *'White Ranger': Alright, the Bureau of Every Elite Fighting Force, is not— *'Yellow Ranger': That's "BEEFF". *'White Ranger': Yes, and what is your name, ranger? *'Yellow Ranger': Yellow Ranger, sir! *'White Ranger': Thank you, Mellow Stranger. You're fired. *'Rangers': (gasps) *'Red Ranger': Uh, good call, sir. That guy was always way too concerned with acronyms. Who else can we fire? *'White Ranger': Well, you, of course. *'Red Ranger': Me?! But then who's going to have the Red Gun? *'White Ranger': I will! (takes gun from Red Ranger) *'Red Ranger': Buh-buh-buh... Wuh-wuh-wuh... Suh-suh-suh... *'White Ranger': You're allowed to stand there stammering for fifteen more minutes & then you will be escorted out by Riotroopers. (Riotroopers come in & arrests Red Ranger) *'Red Ranger': You have no dignity?! At least let a Power Rangering Officer be escorted out by someone who isn't available in a discount three pack! *'White Ranger': My first act as new head of the Power Rangers will be... to arrest Thrax! *'All': (gasps) *'Red Ranger': Oh, I'd love to see how you're going to pull that one off. *'White Ranger': Well, it appears you all have invited him over to play televised video games. (Thrax is sitting in bean bag chair playing video games) *'Thrax': What kind of power-up is "moist beam"?! *'White Ranger': (to Thrax) You're under arrest, Thrax! *'Thrax': I thought we called a time-out! *'White Ranger': (to Blue Ranger) Throw him in the brig! *'Blue Ranger': Uh, you mean Pink Ranger's office? Prison (Thrax is thrown into small room) (emaciated Pink Ranger comes in) *'Pink Ranger': (to Thrax) Well, hello! Are you here to bring me the slightest morsel? (prison door shuts) Headquarters *'Black Ranger': Thrax in jail? I can't believe what I'm seeing! It almost got my pants a-weeing! (laughs) *'White Ranger': (to Black Ranger) Oh right, I nearly forgot. You're definitely fired. Outisde Headquarters *'Yellow Ranger': (to Red & Black Rangers) Well, I guess this is it, huh guys? *'Red Ranger': Forget that noise! Who needs the Power Rangers anyway? We'll start our own elite fighting force! Pizza Restaurant *'Black Ranger': (to Yellow Ranger) Drop two more orders of wings for table four! *'Yellow Ranger': Coming up! (Red Ranger is reading newspaper) *'Red Ranger': "Power Rangers save bus full of hostages". "Air drop relief supplies to refugees". "Build orphanage". What type of crap is that? *'Pink Ranger's Brother': (to Red Ranger) Get back to work, pal. *'Red Ranger': Stupid old man Pink Ranger's younger brother. Who needs him anyway? We'll start our own restaurant! Outside Restaurant *'Singer': Kitchen Rangers, a really bad idea. It closed down after three months! *'Yellow Ranger': (to Red & Black Rangers) Well, what do we do now, guys? *'Red Ranger': There's only one thing to do. In order to show the P.R.gers how much they need us, we're going to bust Thrax out of jail! Prison *'Pink Ranger': (to Thrax) ...& they never let me go on any missions. *'Thrax': Ouch, man. I hear that. Ever thought about Thraxing it? *'Pink Ranger': Hmm... Outside Restaurant *'Yellow Ranger': Break into the Ranger Central Playset? Impossible! *'Black Ranger': Maybe for us, but not for... my evil twin brother, Green Fuse Beetleborg! *'Yellow Ranger': Huh? *'Red Ranger': Eh? *'Black Ranger': The leader of the Trobblemakas! *'Yellow Ranger': Uh... *'Red Ranger': Still nothing. *'Black Ranger': The sometimes-good-guys sometimes-bad-guys whose only loyalty is to the highest bidder? *'Yellow Ranger': Oh! *'Red Ranger': Yeah! And they can help us open a new restaurant! *'Yellow Ranger': (groans) *'Red Ranger': No-wer Rangers... be continued! *'Singer': ''Buy all our playsets--'' To be continued... Category:Episode Category:PR: TAS